Holding On And Letting Go
by WalkingDisastar
Summary: Where angels aren't gentle or peace-giving there kingdom rules in Alternate Dimentions while society lives on earth.Angel Assassin Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura Half Angel unaware of each others true identitys fall in love. But when Sakura soon discovers Sasukes secrets she must leave Heartbroken in search of help to destroy the fate the world has been set to live in. AU
1. Unwilling love for one another

Mirakuru· Enjeru

Summary: Where angels aren't gentle and peace-giving there kingdom rules in the heavens while society still lives on earth. Soul stealing angels feed while leaving an angel burn, but now all are rogue. AKs are sent to hunt and destroy all evil. Assassin meets Angel. Unwilling knowing each other's identities they both fell in love. Now almost a year later, Two goddess angels are on the run. Both hiding from their destiny they unwilling are running right into it. And who knows maybe the left behind never fell far behind.

Disclaimer: I won nothing but the plot. But I was inspired by Angel Burn which I do not own. Again not that creative (But I wish!)

_Flashback_

Normal

**Inner Angel: )**

**A**ng**e**l Mirac**l**e-

_Out skirts of New York City_

_12:23a.m_

Staring at the night sky reminded me of old times. Thinking about the ups and downs I had in my life before I first became an official AK. At that time I had lied to everyone except my brother and Naruto. Other than that even my girlfriend. Or ex-girlfriend for that matter.

It had been a very long year. After my parents were killed when I was eight. I started to train under my brothers wing, I soared high. I was a sharp-shooter. Defining all heights and angles I could shot Anything, Anywhere, Anytime. Even with the drastic change of losing everything I _thought_ I had I still killed and I still was . . . Me.

Senior year. The thought of this made me smirk. This changed my life. Forever. Even today I always wonder if I'll ever find _her_ again.

By _her_ I mean. Sakura. Haruno Sakura. My high school sweetheart, or at least that's what Itachi called her. My older brother had a weird thing with nicknaming girls. Even today he tells me to move one. But I just can't let go. She was my family when I had no one else. Maybe Naruto but it's not the same. Besides that dumbass can barely drive without almost killing someone in the process.

I remember her smile. The way she knew me when I tried and tried not to let her take me over. But with my luck whether it be good or bad she got and still has me wrapped around her pretty little finger.

I also remember graduation. She never attended, I know why. . . .

With a sigh I recalled the exact day. . . .

"_You really need to lighten up around people you know?" Pulling me through a crowd of random people to find a table near our friends._

"_Is that a question?" Stopping her she narrowed her green eyes at me "Depend who's asking" I tilted my head back and lightly laughed pulling her toward me "What if I said I loved you? Huh?"_

"_Then I'd say Touché" Sighing I lowered my head and kissed her. Causing her to wrap her arms around my neck. Nothing could beat this. _

"_OH! Come one not in front of me! She happens to be family you know!?" An energetic blonde with blue eyes ran up to sakura and pulled her away into a bear-hug. "Dobe be quiet we've been over this before" Sakura giggled as Naruto fumed. "Well you know what!? Ohana means family and family doesn't mean having your two best friends groping each other!" Throwing his hands in the air. Me and sakura exchanged side glances before sighing. And smacking the hell out of him._

"_What was that for!?" Naruto yelled over the loud music. Rubbing his head I helped him up._

Yes. Sakura and Naruto were related. Cousins to be exact.

During the time when I was hating life between training to fight angels and school. I never had a life which caused me to be very independent. Until Naruto and his big mouth came into class. In the middle of the school year. In a weird way we became friends. And meeting his cousin made an impression on me. Her pink hair and bright emerald eyes told it all.

We actually fought a lot at first. Then with hanging out with Naruto a lot at his house. Sakura walked in on my and naruto fighting in only her pajamas which was polka dot shorts and a tank top. If I had been any other guy I would've either had a nose bleed or died. But Naruto told me to stop staring which caused us to fight more which caused sakura to come over. Which with naruto strangling me. He knocked me down on top of you know who which caused intakement of lips and here we are day before graduation, in a restaurant celebrating graduation. Almost a year of dating. Since technically the last day of senior class came and went but the actually graduation was tomorrow.

"_Naruto what the hell are you wearing?" Wide eyeing narutos shirt. Naruto grinned in protest. "Well Sakura-Chan since you ask this happens to be my graduation shirt" My pink-haired girlfriend slapped her forehead "What?" Naruto asked "it's cool'_

_It read: Oh shit now I have to get a job! in bright orange and black._

"_Dobe you need to work" Naruto frowned "Yeah well I know but it's still true and im just happy I passed!" Sakura laughed "We all are more shocked than anything!" This caused me to chuckle even another giggle from Ino I did not see standing there. "Yeah stupid we all thought you'd still be in 10__th__ grade still!"_

"_Well you know what!? Ino!" Ino raised an eyebrow "What?" Naruto leaned forward and whispered in inos ear causing her to turn beat red. She ran away quickly. Me and sakura frowned "What did you say?" Sakura spoke hands on hips. _

"_Member when we went to the beach for spring break" We nodded "Okay well me and Ino sort of, you know" Naruto twiddled his fingers "NO! YOU HAD A ONE NIGHT STAND WITH INO!" This caused the music to stop and everyone look our way. I grabbed her hand. "Sakura relax"_

"_What happened?" Naruto recovered from embarrassment._

"_We didn't sleep together!" Naruto stated "Damn sakura don't be so dirty" Now I have to hold her back from killing him " We just kissed and apparently since I was drunk I took a picture and I threatened to show the whole entire school, nothing to big"_

_Sakura exhaled "Thank god and youre a little drunk now" I hugged her from behind causing naruto to pretend puke. "Come on lets go sit down Shikamaru and are here"_

_Following naruto to a round table covered with bottles and drinks half full._

_After greeting everyone we sat down. Apparently Gaara found a girlfriend by the name of Kin she was pretty but nothing like Sakura. Sakura poked my head "You want to know what's funny?" Smirking I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into my lap. _

"_What?" Asking she smiled. This has got to be the weirdest haired people in this whole planet" Wait till you see angels hair I thought Angels always have unique hair and only some (like me) can wither sense angels unless they mask their auras can actually see angels and how they feed and burn the living. Which id how my parents died. They had a bounty on their heads and sooner or later defending ma and Itachi died. This brings me to my reason for killing._

Revenge. Revenge for the ones I love.

So the ones I love can live in peace.

"_Think about it I have pink hair, your is shaped like a chickens ass"I snorted knowing only she could say this and get away unharmed "Gaaras looks like it's on fire, Naruto and Inos sun blonde hair, and then Shikamaru looks like SpongeBob's home it's just so ironic were all friends"_

_Sakura phone suddenly went off blaring her music I pulled away from her as she checked her collar I.D. I gave her the privacy she deserved she smiled. "Is it from who I think it's from? "I smiled slightly at the thought of sakura getting a high-rate high-paying job._

"_Yes I have to go ill be right back!" Jumping up she left._

"Hey teme you okay" Shaking my shoulder I grunted and slapped him away. I stood up looking over the edge of the 50 story building we stood on looking over this city where supposable angel sightings were heard.

We received a text the day before telling us to come here and find and kill. The death if this planet who most though and worshipped as life-giving when really the irony made me almost laugh.

After High School I became a full-time AK soon finding naruto Itachi told me to fill him in on the details of what I was since Itachi saw full potential inside of naruto. But I guess he waited till after high school to tell him. Why? I have no idea. But now we were a team and even thought working alone was easier. Having a partner was ok at times.

Itachi would be my partner but he's become ill lately and has been resting. I don't know what I would do if he died. He might be one of the biggest jerks alive but he was my brother. My only REAL family, By blood that is.

I was soon cut out of my thoughts "You're thinking about her aren't you? Sakura-Chan?" Stepping forward. I frowned at the name. Her old nickname.

"If it makes you feel better so am I, I think about is every day of my life" Honestly speaking he continued. "You know after that night you know at the restraunt I never saw her again or maybe I was to hung-over to see her there with me" He blamed this all of him when really it was my fault." But whatever made her leave better have been damn important she was my best friend" Sighing " Don't worry though well find her. . .One day" Mumbling the last part I barley heard.

I knew then and there. I did miss her. She left all because I was an A.K. What was she scared of me? Scared of what I could do to her? I don't understand. She left me with nothing. Now here I am feeling like a twelve year old trapped in life again.

Naruto and myself really hadn't changed. He was still slow on occasions but ever since training with me I will admit he has gotten stronger and even beat me _once_. Other than that we still did the same thing. And even if we fight we have the same intentions.

To find Sakura

Grabbing my gun from my holster I turned to stare at him. His eyes looked sad and it didn't take a genius to reliese he missed her. As did i.

"Come on we have death to kill" Pulling the safety off. I jogged to the steps of the exit door of the roof. But stopped as I was about to open the door. I turned to my right slightly. Seeing naruto pulling his gun out.

'You know I keep hoping your right" His ears perked up. "But I know im not one for destiny but whatever going to happen to the world' Pausing "Well find her just in time to apologize"

Naruto shook his head "I know we will! Teme!" Stupid nickname. I quickly aimed at shot my gun about an inch away from his foot causing him to stumble back. "HEY WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!? ILL GET YOU FOR THAT YOU CHICKEN-HAIRED ASS!"

In a sense if finding _her_ took me putting up with this weird-o than Im In.

* * *

_Sakura P.O.V_

_**(AN To make this scene really dramatic you should play Already Gone By RED its so sad but perfect setting Continue!)**_

_I had to lie. I hate lying I feel like such an it needs to be done it wasn't really for a job but yes I really did want that job theyd never call I canceled four days ago. Sadly I answered Tsunade my_ mother_._

_Walking out of sight into an alleyway. I flipped my phone up. Now knowing how stupid it was to wear a dress. I pulled my jacket closer to me and my heels clicked against the pavement I answered my phone._

"_Did you find out who the A.K. is?" Eager to know. _

_First off I must say. Not all fantasy is as it says to be._

_Ancient myths and tales believe in angels to be life barring lord giving creature that never hurt a human soul. Wrong that's just me. You see I am half-angel. My mother died due to angels trying to get me which I never forgave myself for. But my father is the king of all death._

_Only half angels are well good. That and Tsunade. But other than that most angels feed off humans and wither kill or burn the already scarred. I hated this. I couldn't hurt no one. And thank god being half angel meant I didn't have to feed. But still no one knew._

_Except for Tsunade knew and helped me with life. She is after all my guardian angel. No one knew. My father always tried to kill and harmed my loved new. And even though I was related to Naruto that was just a cover up though I truly love him as family he by blood is not me. . . ._

_I was trying to live a happy productive life and as soon as I knew who this hunter was I could live on. Somehow I would find a way to avoid and get rid (without killing) this hunter and live on. Hunters were uncommon well the known ones at least. Most lived in clans and sought out revenge on humanity. Which I understand I've never brought myself to kill but I simply have the power to rest the soul of the lose angels who are able to fully go to heaven and live the afterlife to its fullest._

_Half-Angels are so rare that its almost none are known of or even around. But I know that there has to be at least one in the world if not some at least one or other angels with good intentions. But not only was my father and angel but also dominator of Angels. Who seeks me out to kill and destroy unless I give into some sort of plan he has set for me._

_With my mother dying I was devasted thus letting me meet Tsunade my guardian in all ways. She is my mother and I love her with all my angelic heart. She is full angel but has good intentions and feeds on the souls of the dying to quicken the process causing less suffering but has scarred her. Good thing she is tuff. Blond hair and strong willed this woman had it all and actually did the impossible and fell in love with human as did i. But at least she is not expected to take a thrown and kill all humanity only leaving to remainder of society to become slaves. _

_This made me shiver into my already cold body._

"_Sakura turn around" Shocked I turned around and jumped. Tsunade stood straight faced wither robes on staring at me with intense eyes. This had to be bad._

"_You could have just told me on the phone. You know that right?" Shaking my head I tried to keep smiling. "What happened?" Dropping my arms I noticed she was crying. Well not fully but she had watery eyes._

_I used my power inside to form a light in the palm in my hand causing me to see her torn face full of what looked like guilt. "Tsunade what happened!?" Yelling I stepped closer "Tell me!"_

_She simply took out of what looked like photos. Of what I have no idea?_

_I took my none glowing hand and reached out to grab what was in my mentor hand. It looked like a man with a gun shooting. _

_Yes, One picture with a man shooting the force field of an angel the only way to cut the defense of an angel. And this angel was feeding on a human and looked as if it were screaming. Whoever did this knew what they were doing. Then I took my light hand and shined it near the man's face and almost had a heart attack. My eyes widened suddenly wet with tears. I fell to my knees. Shaking I looked up at my crying mentor._

"_It's not true, it's not true!"_

_But no matter how much I yelled. I knew those dark eyes and dark hair anywhere. Even in a crowd of twins I could tell the difference between a god and __him__. Grabbing my head I rocked back and forward. "NO! He's my SASUKE HE CANT KILL WHAT I AM!" I screamed at really no one it was no one's fault I know sasukes parents were killed but now it clicked in my head._

_Revenge. The Uchiha must have died from Angels. Sasuke told me they had cancer. He lied to me then again I lied before to but this was serious. He must have the Sharingan it must be there's no way he could get such a good shot without this unless he was just that trained. . ._

_No, he's my Sasuke the same one who left mysteriously during school to go out or left me place in the middle of the night to go "out" Either that or he cheated on me but to be honest [option B sounds really better right now!)_

_He must not know what I am? He can't I have to somehow ask him! If he knows what I am then I can stay since hell except me but if he doesn't then I have to leave. And try to somehow save humanity. . . . . No matter what. . ._

_I stopped crying before I noticed the rain and the thunder. I looked up at Tsunade who nodded she must know what im thinking. She nodded and embraced me softly. Before disappearing into the moon-lit night. I buried my wet face into my hands and silently weep. _

"_Dammit!" I cursed and ran up and punched the wall as hard as I could. Feeling blood I knew what I had to do. I wouldn't tell him I'd just have to leave no matter how much the thought of this made me ache I knew I had to somehow just leave. And never return._

_I didn't even realize the presence that was near me. _

"_Sakura?" I closed my eyes. Sliding my hand down the wall. I controlled all feeling I had inside and kept my inner angel inside. He didn't need or have to know what I was._

"_What are you?' Ironic right im asking what he is when really im the supernatural one here. But I needed to know information as well._

"_Sakura it's me Sasuke Who were you really talking to?" Stepping forward I turned around to look him straight in his eyes. My face was both full of anger and sadness for what I had to do._

"_Don't act stupid to me Uchiha one more time __**What Are You!**__" I screamed. His face hardened he must now know what I was talking about. After what seemed like hours he replied softly._

"I Am _Sasuke Uchiha" He started "Only living family relative is Itachi Uchiha, Parents deceased at the age of eight" Clenching his wet fists "By Angels" I knew it! No my well technically my people killed his parents. No. Anything but that. Now we really couldn't be together._

"_I am an AK Sakura. Angel Killer. Nothing more nothing less. I didn't tell you for this exact reason!" Raising his voice. "I kill what kills im not the enemy" If only he knew "You have to understand-"_

"_No Sasuke! I don't understand! You lied! To me" I wasn't mad about the lying just what he was lying about. Well same thing but I had to go off something in this situation im a defenseless human girl. But on the inside I was dying. It suddenly became hard to breathe. Guilt._

_Sasuke and me stared at each other before a rock of thunder knocked me back to earth again. I had to do this and fast. This storm. My father he knew where I was. I had to go to run. Not now! Of all times._

_**Come on sakura give me the boy. . . **_

_Like I was being stabbed I gasped suddenly feeling as if I was going to die. I spoke fastly. "Sasuke" He looked up with his bangs in his face. I couldn't stop the tears._

"_I-We shouldn't do this anymore. I just can't do this. . " Sasuke ran up and grabbed both my wrist in his still warm hands. "Don't say that don't ever say that please" His voice cracking. I shook my head. "Im sorry but there's no other way, maybe one day youll understand what im saying but not now I have to go" I broke away and covered my mouth._

_I put up an invisible field for Sasuke not to follow. He must have noticed it was there because I feel no warmth of arms of trickles of breath telling me to stay. Bit this never came._

"_Wait Sakura you can't leave! It's not safe Please!" Sasuke was yelling and pleading I know he sensed my father. Now I saw he hunter side of him. He had a gun in his jacket! How the hell did I not notice that. Either he was apparently good at hiding secrets or I suck at noticing these things!_

"_Im sorry" I whispered before turning into light and shooing away. Fast enough for him to blink. He would have just thought I ran away. Hopefully. Leaving a clueless and about to be safe Uchiha on the brink of tears._

_I was suddenly on a rooftop near the bar from before. Wiping my teary eyes I noticed a presence. And I was not alone. Zetsobo Haruno sat on a ledge. God I wish he would fall. The name of not only a traitor but also his name did mean despair for a reason._

_Smirking the 'king' approached me clapping. "Bravo" His dark voice swayed in my eardrums "Congrats! you have done the impossible guess you are my daughter after all!" Smiling an evil grin my way. My angelic wings appeared and I stepped forward. "I will never be your daughter!" I yelled at the man before me who laughed in amusement. _

"_Whatever anyways" Ignoring me completely. "I must say this Uchiha boy is very nice I wonder if he tastes as nice as his parents did" Licking his lips . Realization sunk in and I cursed loudly ready to attack before I heard Tsunade yell in my mind to stop the time was not right. She was always watching out for me._

"_You Bastard! How could you! To innocent humans!" He spat back "Trust me if you were not half food you would understand until then how about I just eat him or even better you eat him?" Raising his brows he smiled. _

"_Ill kill you maybe not now but I swear you go ANYWHERE NEAR HIM AND YOU WILL REGRET EVEN HAVING ME AS A CHILD!" His smile faded. I was almost stronger than him but not yet. . .Not yet then id get my revenge for Sasukes parents who ten minutes ago might have been my In-Laws._

"_Now angel come one were all angels here" His minions appeared behind him. "I see you're still scared to fight your own daughter don't be mad and keep in mind your all not angels but demons! Disgusting and damned demons!" _

"_Listen here girl keep in mind I can kill him" Referring to Sasuke "Anytime I want to and I'll make you watch so until you oh-so-suddenly kill me! Watch what you say and don't forget ill find a way for you to become a part of this 'demon' kingdom as you call it, Keep that in mind Daughter" Spitting the last word he disappeared in flames along with hi band of low-life's._

_My knees weak from lose. Gave out. And I hit the floor with a thud. Crashing into the ground I weep and weep till a pair of arms grabbed me from behind _

"_Dint forget Sakura-Chan, Sasuke-San will become one of us" Before cracking my neck in a quick twist._

"SASUKE!" I screamed into the nothing of my bed. Almost hitting my best friend.

"Sakura its ok its ok!" Shaking me slightly "It's just me, Hinata" Smiling I sighed and wiped the sweat from my forehead. I stared at the girl before me in disbelief that's the fifth time this week! The same shitty dream every time to. Her Purplish hair was combed down and her pearl eyes were widened in worry.

"Im sorry it was just . . . a dream" Well at one point actually a year ago I lived this and now a year later I sat with My companion. Hinata. She is unique.

She is also A half angel and like me is set to help end the darkness and have the rightful king heir.

We meet unexpectedly after my sudden break-up I was drawn to a part in Japan where Tsunade told me to literally follow my dream. We met and noticed each other's auras and have been buds ever sense. And her special gift was she could read dreams or in my case nightmares.

Since I was royalty I had a sort of curse. . . .

I didn't reliese till recently that this curse literally spread through my whole entire body. It looked as if I had a sort of tribal tattoo. But whenever I had enough rage its swelled across my whole body in a whitish glow it spread. Great another thing to add to the list. But it gave me power that yes I would need to help destroy my father who after I turned off all chakra scales for a while. Thank God he lost track of me and I haven't seen the A-hole since that day. . . .

"You got to see naruto at least" Winking Hinata blushed. I could see it in her eyes that she had a sort of weird bond to the way naruto looked. Maybe one day shed get to meet him. Without me. I sighed. It had to be this way. I didn't even get to say goodbye to him . . . Only Sasuke.

"Sakura im serious when I say whatever or whoever this Sasuke is maybe you should see him again-" Cutting her off by placing a finger on her mouth "Sorry hina but no you say it with your eyes! My father would kill him! And he's a AK meant to kill US!" Throwing my hands in the air I grabbed my phone to check the time.

"We need to leave we've been here to long" Hinata pointed to a corner in the room with packed luggage and car keys. I smiled grateful.

"What would I do without you?" Grabbing my clothes for the day I sighed. Hinata was right if only I could see him once. . But that would just complicate my life even more. But for now we needed to train and move and I needed to learn this curse mark to become stronger to some-how sometimes defeat my father and just give back the world to its right-ful place.

And even as much as it sickens me to say but these demons needed to die. And now everyone saw their wings and gives open arms to these demons that I am half of. But they are demons but me and Hinata are angels but when this mark took over my body. Then I am a demon. And I need to face that.

Quickly changing I grabbed my bike keys while Hinata already ready to go got in her car as we left the skimpy hotel we vacationed in for about two days researching fighting skills (even thought we both knew how to kill an angel we needed to learn with the help of Tsunade)We will be prepared.

I hopped on my bike as I thought. .

_Of the truth. ..That I can't hide it.. . . That no matter what I do. . . _

_My father once an angel now a demon had a child with A human who suddenly died and left her young Half demon/royalty/angel/cursed daughter not in the domains as where my father rules but on earth where war will soon brake out. And guess who gets to stop this wave of demons coming by. Two kick-ass girls who are heartbroken, With one who's never met her true-love and unwilling doesn't even notice and the other who is this royalty and is scared to love again. . . But I need to face the facts. . _

_I am Haruno Sakura, And I am a demon_

Facing my Truth I and Hinata drove on the countryside. Heading toward where our dreams took us which was New York City, America.

* * *

**Should i continue? And i have nothing against angels in case someones like oh she hates god no, not at all . . .When theyre good they are angels (Hinata/Sakura) When theyre evil and eat people theyre Demons pretty much. . . . **

**Dont be mad if it sucks im trying!**


	2. Meeting again

Mirakuru· Enjeru

I hope you enjoy! I tried to make it super descripyive, If you have any questions i guess just ask lol

Disclaimer: I own the plot. I don't not own Naruto. . .Hinata does XD

* * *

"_Flight 406 to Chicago now boarding" _A strange technical voice spoke over the intercom.

Finally we were in America. The plane ride was suckish and most defiantly frightening. Even if I have wings and can fly doesn't mean im not scared of heights. Matter of fact Hinata had to put sleeping pills in my drink just to get me to stop shaking and fall asleep.

America was nice but Japan was more fluent in my language and was well smaller. It looked so easy in this town New York to get lost. But it was urgent apparently a lot of Angel sighting have been seen here and well-being the hunters/prey/predators that we are we needed to come and investigate. And I can tell the information about these angels being here was in fact. True.

There has to be at least 15 people in the last ten minutes since we got off that bloody plane that have been dressed up in fairy wings talking about some festival in that was supposed to be taking place. This made both me and Hinata uneasy. I could tell by the way Hinata jumped every time some random person would yell "Angels!" As if the world could see right through us and have a whole gang of hunters after us.

Grabbing our luggage I grabbed hinata by the wrist and dragged her to a vending machine with no one nearby. "OK, I need you to cover me" She knew what I meant. Compulsion. One of the best things about being royalty was I had special qualities as well as Hinata did but mine was very rare. And some unheard of. Even Tsunade was surprised I inherited the power of compulsion.

I walked away swaying my hips into a group of nearby guys probability in collage.

Collage something I never got to achieve but right now I had to trick innocent little men.

I looked attractive at least that's what half the guys I have met have said. Right now I simply wore Black V-neck (Which showed my mark even if it looked like a tattoo if I wanted to I could mask my mark but it took a lot of chakra)and brown shorts that were short but didn't scream "whore!" like most did. I also had on some combat boots that to my standard were comfy. I also had my black channel glasses on my head .Glazing my green eyes at the nearby group of men eyeballing me.

Reaching my destination I sighed dramatically "Well what's wrong? Little lady?" Winking the one with Brown hair with the country accent spoke who was Ok looking but not drop-dead gorgeous gave me a smile. I flipped my long bubble-gum hair out of my face causing a few whistles. Guys are so clueless.

"Well since you ask" Checking everyone's aura I noticed the weakling of the group was the one in the middle with black hair and brown hair who was muscular but had a weak mind. Perfect.

"You" Pointing to my target "I need you"

"What do you need? Miss. . ."

"Kurina, Kurina Cruz" Hiding my real name. I needed to hurry up. The boy smiled and stepped forward. "Well you see" Starting off "Me and my friend by the vending machine well we need help lugging our luggage and since out of you and the backstreet boys over here seem strong enough we were wondering if you would mind helping us out" Playfully I smiled.

"Call me Darren" Clueless. . . . .

I started to walk off sensing his presence right behind me I inwardly laughed. He was nice but to nice.

Now in front of Hinata I nodded as she followed. I looked Darren straight in the eye as his pupil dilated slightly before rising again. "Now I need you to tell me all about the Angel Festival taking place. When and Where" He stood perfectly still. I was getting better at this.

"The Angels are here. . . Here to save us all" Ugh great right when I think he's a nice guy! He must have been fed off of. Most whose souls have been touched A.K.A. eaten by an angel usually think that angels are soul-savers. Wrong.

"Fine lets skip the 'Why are they hear' Tell me When?" I already knew where but you know these were the usually integration questions. "Tonight New York Times Square through Central Park 8 p.m." I lowered my gaze causing him to stumble back "What . . What are you . . ?!" I frowned before my eyes glowed white as did my now fist. He thought I was the bad guy. Then again really I am…

I continued my compulsion even with my anger I looked him in the eyes as I touched his chest with my lit hand erasing his memories instantly. Hinata smiled. _She's gotten better_. . .

"Now go" Darren shook his head, holding his head rubbing his new headache he walked back to his gang. Blinking away my power I returned to normal. Pulling down my glasses as did Hinata I grabbed my bag. Before ordering our next move.

"Let's move out" Whistling for a cab.

* * *

Sasuke P.O.V:

Fixing my tie I turned toward the closest mirror near me.

"Aa, Good enough" Whispering to myself. I hid my gun under my white button formal shirt. My holster was located on my right side on my black jean pants. I only carried my pistol when I was usually out in public. Even with being out which was the time when I was hunting. I couldn't risk anyone calling me out.

Usually all the saps at these stupid worship the angels A.K.A demons in disguise festivals have been fed on and had Angel Burn. Which only made them honestly want to be fed on by an angel. All of these people saw nothing but good so when me and Naruto came in shooting, No one saw the angels in a sense and the angels in defense hide us because what happens when you crash a party.

Either A: Party continues

Or B which in this case was the only real option: Everyone leaves.

And angels couldn't risk losing their prey. Hearing the door click I grabbed my gun in a reflex and quickly put it back down seeing Naruto leaning against the doorframe fixing his shirt buttons.

"No need to aggressive teme I was just making sure you didn't die in here" Narrowing my eyes Naruto didn't take a hint.

"I mean you're such a princess! You take like an hour just to get ready!" Smacking him I turned away from the bathroom. Pulling my duffel bag onto the bed I grabbed my phone and made sure one last time no one could see my 'equipment' guns whatever. I don't need anyone keeping me from killing something tonight. I was in a foul enough mood.

Today was just off. It just didn't feel right. I felt like something was going to happen. I could just tell. Maybe my Sharingan was just acting up but whenever I activated my power (which still in a sense made me human) it's like I could see something happening. I didn't know what. And I kept dreaming about this one angel. I couldn't see their face but I could tell it was a female. She kept calling me telling me it was my fault. For what? I have no clue. I needed to call Itachi.

Dialing the necessary number I called my older jackass of my brother.

"_Hello_" A deep scratchy voice answered. He was getting worse. Ever since Sakura left it seemed like about a month later I didn't even notice. But Itachi developed a cough which now turned into something worse. That no one knows what it is.

Maybe not doctors but I know what happened.

He has Angel Burn. I was carless one afternoon and forgot to inspect for angels while hunting and Itachi was fed on and left for dead. And not until sometime later did he actually become sick.

Angel Burn did one of three things:

1. Killed its victim.

2. Made you think angels/demons whatever were the greatest creatures alive which made you want to die by them or 3.

3. You become incredibly ill till death do you part from the rest of the world.

"Itachi" I spoke. He coughed before replying.

"_Aa, And what do I owe this phone call little brother?"_ I could hear his smirk followed by my own.

"Well" I started "I need advice" Itachi on the other line frowned he knew something.

"_About what?" Asking me with a concerned voice._

"_I've been having these dreams about this one Angel and I can't just stop having it, It's a pain in the ass to keep dreaming about something you have no idea about"_

_You will soon brother…..Just wait, you'll see Itachi thought_. Sadly smiling. He brought himself to his elbows on his bed.

"Sasuke, You're just seeing things" Itachi lied (Sasuke doesn't know he's lying) "Just look I needed you to call me anyways, Im coming to New York, My plane will departure tonight and I should be there around noon tomorrow OK?"

Well Itachi was absolutely no help whatsoever. But why was he coming into town he had no urgent business that I knew of here. Or did he?

"Why?" Asking. Itachi coughed violently before replying seconds later. "In time you will know now go, Hunt but just be careful with who you shot" Before clicking off Itachi thought _Finally Sasuke will not only meet his fate __**again **__but he was also know the truth I know he longs for…._

Running a hand through my hair I tried to figure to out what Itachi meant by _be careful what you shot. _I've never shot anything but training dummies and demons why would I shot a human. Unless they were evil but never unless it was a harm to someone's life.

"Hey teme! How do I look" Turning with a grin on his face. Naruto also wore a white formal button up with navy blue jeans. Wiggling his eyebrows "Good enough to date?" I turned my head to him with a look of what the hell? Naruto caught on and make a disgusted look.

"O' not like that teme I meant for the ladies" Flopping down on his bed. He was so lonely. Probability because Sakura is gone. Sakura. What happened to you? Not even realizing I spoke out loud her name Naruto turned from happy to sad instantly. A painful silence filled the air.

For once I broke the silence "Itachi coming here tomorrow" Naruto smiled again "Really?! I miss the other emotionless bastard of the group" I shook my head slightly lifting the corner of me mouth. I stood up and looked out the nearby window of our hotel.

Whatever was going to happen was out there…..Waiting…..

Only 2 more hours before we go out for the hunt.

* * *

Sakura P.O.V:

"Is this really necessary I can't hold my guns!" Throwing my hands in the air. Hinata laughed at my antics. I scowled at my clothing.

"Sakura this is a formal occasion even if it is in a filthy city" I rolled my eyes turning toward a mirror.

Hinata being the fashion designer shes always dreamed of being made me a gorgeous dress. A black simple dress that went down to my knees. Had a beautiful black veil over the bottom of my waist that blew in the wind. And the top of it was strapless. I also was wearing my hair down. Curling it blow in the wind. Well when we went outside.

Hinata also had an exquisite dress on. A simple dress as well which was a light shade of purple. It reached a little below her knees. Also strapless her dress was ruffled near the bottom. But luckily both dresses could be ran in. Just in case. Hinata wore her hair in a nice and neat pony-tail with a purple flower pin in the front pulling her bangs to the sides.

"You know if we ever don't have to save the world, You should honestly considering going professional" Referring to the clothing hinata blushed before going through her bag yelling "Shoe time!"

Hinata was a shy person but only around other. Around me on the other hand she was loud and fun and could put up a fight especially with her blood-line trait Byakugan.

Her life was a hard one. Shed only told me the story once but I knew by heart the whole story. Living with her Uncle and Cousin. Neji. She lived a Solomon life in the domains as I did for a partial amount of my life. Her Father had left her in the care of her uncle before later dying. All she knew of her mother was that she was angel as her dad was human. But soon she heard new of her father's death affecting her greatly. As growing up she developed her bloodline trait common for the Hyuga clan as did Neji. Which the Hyuga clan bloodline may not be royalty but was one hell of a power. Similar to the Sharingan as Sasuke has was which is also very powerful. The only difference was different names and abilities but also the history. The Sharingan was able to stay on earth and has had no angels with the bloodline limit as did the Hyuga clan. Confusing I know. But some history is better left unexplained. In a better sense. Sharingan and Byakugan were both forms of powers inherited by humans. But only in the Hyuga clan did an angel (Hinata) live in. Also due to this the Hyuga clan lived in the domains and the Uchiha with the Sharingan did not.

Anyways, Hinata soon found out of the killings that angels did and soon found her father dead by Angel Burn and with the help of Neji she was able to escape the domains and come in search of the only other half-angel alive. Me. As I did.

After my mother's death I retreated to earth. With my father trying to kill me for the fact of me hiding my ability with my 'Curse mark' retreating was not easy as the only help I had was from no one. But me. I came to earth found my mothers relatives of Narutos mother and father and met my cousin. Then falling in love only to rip it apart myself.

Bring myself back to reality I didn't even notice the tear that dripped from my eye. Wiping my eyes. I smiled to Hinata who noticed my actions and ran toward me embracing me into a light hug. I returned the gesture knowing me and her both had no close real family.

Pulling apart hinata smiled with her pearl eyes blinking away tears. "Something good will happen to us but for now we have to live through this" Telling the truth I gestured to the heels hinata took out before I spaced out. "Here's yours! Sakura!" Handing me a pair of black stiletto's I laughed hinata gave me a confused look. "I really hope we don't have to run tonight" Hinata put on a pair of sliver thin heels that were in my eyes gorgeous as was mine.

Now glamorous I thought before grabbed the knob to the door. Hoping something good would come out of this hunt. Maybe.

"I might not be the type to um have confidence" Twiddling her fingers together Hinata blushed "But I believe the term to use would be lets go kick some demons ass" I smirked knowing me and this girl had some different memories together from killing to crying. We might be a mess but were damn right in our rightful place.

"You're damn right Hinata now let's go rock this bitch" Squealing two very different best friends left the hotel. Not even knowing what we were walking into.

* * *

"See anything: I asked Hinata as we both looked up into the crown of people. Turning off her Byakugan hinata sighed. "Nope nothing; they must be waiting for the perfect moment" I agreed.

Before walking into the crowd of people. Me and Hinata stayed close. While guys made heart eyes toward us all I could do was think of how I wish I could say "Boyfriend" and make them all disappear. But id only be lying. I had no one in that type of "I Love You" relationship.

Everyone here but maybe two or three people were not in trans. Put on by the angels all these people only noticed what the angels wanted to see or us since we were angels. But Me and Hinata masked our chakras so no one saw our auras. Unless we had to use our wings would our power be exposed and the angels would try to kill us or in my case take me to my father ….then probability kill me. FML.

"Hinata up there!" Pointing to about three or four angels feeding on two different humans. Well at least angels knew to share. "Crap how did I not see that with my Byakugan!?" I shook my head. "No, it's not your fault let's just kill them and get it over with" Pulling out my gun Hinata did as I and we aimed and fired. The angels didn't even break from the shots the first time but the next two bullets broke their halo allowing us easy access to the cores which meant death.

"Two behind us Sakura run! No fly!" Rising out Hinatas wings she spread out and flew. The angels behind us were fast no wonder she said run. I quickly shot up and followed her, now they knew who me and hinata were.

And the worst part was is that the humans saw nothing the angels didn't allow this and so here we are fighting for our lives as the music and dancing continues. My white angel wings flew and flapped as I grew beyond into the sky with Hinata quickly by my side. We nodded. And we allowed our power to release into our bodies. Causing my curse to light up and her Byakugan activated as both our eyes glowed a shady white.

Aiming and firing we both killed one of the stupid angels behind us. Now the next one. With only two for the time being trying to kill us. The others were most likely feeding and didnt even notice us. I said a few curse spells out loud as I allowed the power to come to my hand I opened my green now white eyes to open and grab the angel by his neck in a quick motion.

"Goodbye and welcome to hell" Before the curse spread he yelped as his body erupted into dust and went with the wind leaving no trace of life. I let out a breath of relief. Turning to hinata, my shoulder started to hurt. Something was up. Before I could react. I yelled "HINATA! WATCH OUT!" Throwing my body in front of hinata we knocked to the ground of the park with our wings disappearing hinata looked at me with worry and fear in her eyes "Hunters" I simply said.

* * *

Sasuke P.O.V

"Dobe enough food were hear to kill not gain weight" Naruto with his mouth full of sweets just smiled with his teeth full of food. "Lighten up nothing's going on right now anyways"

I simply looked into the crowd of dancing woman in dresses with men who wore suits and ties and off course anything formal. Honestly I didn't know why anything wasn't happened. I saw no angels no feeding, no anything.

"Hn keeps an eye out" I ordered Naruto who sat against the wall as I already was. Being in this central park was strange. Lots of food and advertisements took place. All for angels and the shit they put into the innocents mind.

And now because of these demons my brother my only bloodline family was dying. And there was nothing I could do. But sit and find and kill angels. This still made him ill and would eventually kill him. Clenching my fists I gritted my teeth.

"Over there two no three angels come one" Rushing in the direction of the angels Naruto followed. I activated my Sharingan. Feeding on about two different humans I sighed knowing that this was my life. I pulled out my pistol and turned off the safety and aimed but didn't fire. Someone beat me to it. I turned to Naruto to see if he shot which obviously he didn't but still. He shrugged before I turned toward the crowd of humans I noticed two very different auras.

. .This. This aura was white with silver lining. This inly could mean. "Half Angels" I gasped at my own words. Naruto eyes grew wide as he stepped forward. "WHAT!?" Yelling Naruto drew no attention from the crowd of the hypnotized.

"What do you mean a half angel that's…that's…IMPOSSIABLE!" Naruto bellowed at me. I had no explanation.

"Whatever it is" I ordered "Bring them down I don't care how but we need one" Naruto still shocked yelled "WHY!?" My Sharingan swirled in my eyes as I turned to him with a duh look. "To question them dumbass now just wait we need to see what they're capable of first" Naruto nodded with his mouth still open from shock.

My mouth almost gapped as Narutos did. These things or whatever the hell they were. We're flying. Glowing in the air I still had my pistol in position. I saw the one on the right fall back to the side killing of the first one as the second stayed in position. Before I could even think to shot this angel it started to mouth some sort of words and in a swift motion this other angel didn't even notice his live is now in the hands of this thing. The half angel grabbed his neck before he erupted into a million pieces of dust now I gapped. She or He or even it just killed an angel in less than a minute. Now even with guns this took at shortest a minute. And these two managed to kill the halo of the previous angels feeding from before with just guns in like two shots. This was either really impressive or abnormal.

My mind didn't even process what o was doing. I didn't even know that I shot before naruto pulled my gun down. "What are you doing they're on our side!?" Screaming at me I looked at him impatiently. "No angel of any kind is on our side" Before running into the direction one of the angel managed to notice me and knock the other one out of the way.

Now I had a new mission in New York: Find two half demon half human creatures and find out what the hell Is going on.

* * *

Sakura P.O.V:

"We have to go now HINATA NOW!" Helping us both on our feet I sprinted in the opposite direction of the hunters. Whoever this was had good aim and managed to shot right thought the meat barely missing the bone on my upper left arm. Dammit now Im in pain. Ignoring the blood I turned to hinata who had a look of fear on her face. I could sense these hunters nearby. Following hot on our trail. I made a quick decision. I pulled hinata near the crowd of people.

"Hinata im only slowing you down" Hinata opened her mouth to object "Go in the crowd they can't shot near people without killing someone, you need to go ill find you ok just go ok?" On the brink of tears I was scared, Scared of dying. As much as I hated life I didn't want to end knowing I was on their side.

Hinata cried hugging me quickly and leaving. I turned into the direction of the hunters turning away from the crowd I ran. Still clutching my arm in pain. I ran. Almost running into two people. Damn for hitting me in the arm I really m losing a lot of blood. My mark on my arm was also burning. I could hear Tsunade telling me to run! But I was fighting trying to stay awake. This mark really burned.

I looked around trying to find a way to escape. I had to turn to my angel side for energy. My eyes grew to glow white and my mark did as well. Pushing my energy into my hands I punched a nearby door and ran inside. Good abandoned. I ran up the flight of stairs. Just as a bullet came flying up. I gulped.

No! No! No! Just go away! Im on your side! My mind screamed at me to yell. But I just couldn't find my voice. No matter what I was screwed.

Running I missed two shots as this hunter drew closer. I reached the top floor and kicked open the door only to be pushed onto the ground. I was caught. Red-handed. With nowhere to run. I couldn't fly I had no energy. Falling to the ground my face about an inch from the ground I hurshed myself up on my elbows away from the hunter. My hair in my face.

"Get up! Now!" A deep male voice ordered at me. I could feel the gun aimed at me back from afar. If they were angels they'd be dead but these two hunters were human. And one thing I didn't do was kill humans. No matter what.

The other hunter spoke suddenly "Stand up" That voice it's so familiar. But where? There was no light up here so I used the little bit of energy I had to light my hand. I couldn't even hear Tsunade I was so weak. I pushed myself up. With my hand clutching my still bleeding arm. My opposite hand began to glow a beautiful light color fading in and out. I knew I would die. Here and now. Leaving Hinata in the world to save by herself.

My dress still intact minus the blood swayed in the wind on top of this mysterious building. My feet killing me from all this running and in heels. Ugh I was in so much pain. I pulled my hand up to my face so maybe they could see that I wasn't fighting. Turning around to my destroyers I sighed. Only to hear a gasp.

What were they gasping for. My pink hair? Maybe they recognized my mark. It was showing. I didn't have enough chakra to hide it.

Before I noticed there faces. A familiar face steped into the light. Blonde hair, Blue eyes, Tall, Funny, Stupid, All my pain went away I swear. I couldn't help but stare wide-eyed. Naruto!? Naruto was that the hunter who tried to kill me!? My light gave out as my knees buckled and I fell forward only to be caught by a pair of familiar hands. I could still only see Naruto and feel the back of the head of whoever caught me.

Naruto screamed "Oh my god SASUKE! YOU SHOT SAKURA!"

I couldn't even think to react by hearing the man of the arms I was in. Before I drifted into bliss and unconcisness.

* * *

**Next chaper, Should be interesting. I mean i would flip out if i knew my ex shot me even by accident id be pissed but thats just me**

**Please review! Any suggestions? Should i continue?**


End file.
